


Roommates

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Samandriel, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Cock Slut Samandriel, Come Inflation, Exhibitionism, Knot Slut Samandriel, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Samandriel, Riding, Rough Sex, Rut, Size Kink, Teen Samandriel, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Voyeurism, mentioned Cas/Other(s), mentioned Dean/Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It wasn't often that their ruts synced up and they had never shared an Omega between them but Dean was going to thoroughly enjoy himself regardless.





	Roommates

“How many knots has he taken so far, Cas?” Dean stroked a hand down Samandriel’s side. His grin was sharp and wicked as his eyes met the blue of the other Alpha’s eyes. “Six? Or is it eight knots since we started sharing?” it was hard to keep track even with their ruts winding down.

It would be more if Samandriel had been around for the beginning and they had started out sharing an Omega between them. As it was the first two days of their respective ruts had been spent in separate rooms fucking and knotting separate Omegas.

A typical rut, each finding their own Omega to get off with, as they pretended not to hear the other Alpha enjoying themselves.

Neither had intended to share an Omega until Castiel had brought Samandriel out into the living room in their shared apartment for a change of scenery and Dean hadn’t been able to control the burst of arousal that had shot through him when he’d stumbled out of his bedroom for a drink after a short couple hour nap.

Castiel, knot caught inside Samandriel, had offered to share after he caught the scent of Dean’s arousal and Dean hadn’t thought twice. He’d shared an Omega before, it wasn’t anything new and he wasn’t going to pass up a chance at a pretty, willing Omega’s cunt during his rut.

“Six.” Castiel’s voice was a low purr and Dean’s own arousal was echoed back at him. “He’s about to take two more and I believe it’s your turn with his greedy cunt. I had no idea what a little knotslut I had brought back until you caught us in the living room.”

Dean hummed his agreement and turned his attention to the bulge of Samandriel’s belly where he was swollen with their seed. After Castiel’s initial offer to share they had started off taking turns with the younger Omega’s cunt, knotting him one after the other before Castiel had suggested fucking him at both ends their last knot.

He hadn’t liked waiting for Dean’s knot to go down before he could get another turn. It was a miracle they were able to actually share an Omega while they were both experiencing their rut but it helped they were a couple days in.

“I want to try a new position.” Dean gave Samandriel a considering look, rolled him onto his belly and spread the plump cheeks of his ass to stare at the large pink plug nestled snug in Samandriel’s cunt. The rim around it was stretched wide and he teased Samandriel with a finger threatening to work in alongside it.

Castiel glanced up from where he had resumed stroking Samandriel’s hair and cheeks, “What position did you have in mind? We’ve fucked him over the bed, the couch, on the chair and on top of the table. He’s been belly down ass up and spread out on his back.” A thoughtful look took over his face even as his eyes gleamed with the lingering madness of his rut. “I lost track of the different ways I had his cunt before I started sharing.”

“He is pretty flexible.” Dean murmured. He gripped the plug to thrust it shallowing in and out of Samandriel until he heard choked off gasps and needy whimpers. “This little Omega loves trying new things.”

“Yes.” Samandriel was nodding his head against Castiel’s hands and when he turned it was to stare at Dean with wild Omega gold eyes. “Anything. Please Alpha.”

“See?” Dean winked at Castiel and moved his hand away to pat Samandriel’s ass, “Don’t worry, Omega, we’ll knot you soon.” He kept the tone low and soothing despite the fact he was still lazily fucking Samandriel with the plug. “Do you mind waiting for his cunt?”

“Sure. I love watching you fucking this pretty little Omega.” Castiel shifted away and Dean turned his focus on the whining Omega before him.

“Did you hear that, little Omega?” Dean moved his fingers away from the plug, “I get you all to myself, again.”

“ _Yes_. How do you want me, Alpha?” Samandriel was quick to please and the thick scent of his arousal only had Dean’s instincts thrumming under the surface demanding he accept the submissive Omega’s offering. He really needed to give Castiel some kind of gift for sharing the Omega he’d found to fuck for his rut.

Dean had gone through several Omegas he typically spent his rut with before he’d caught sight of Samandriel.

“Legs over the edge of the bed, on your back.”

He collected a set of restraints and soft scarves, pushing Samandriel into position and carefully securing the Omega into the position he wanted. When Dean finished Samandriel was bent in half on his back, legs secured so they stayed spread wide and his wrists connected.

It had the Omega spread open and exposed for Dean’s eyes. The young Omega’s small cock and tiny balls were put on display as well as well as his plugged cunt. “Interesting choice.” Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at Samandriel. “Does that feel ok, little Omega?”

“I’m fine.” Samandriel squirmed and whimpered, “Knot me, Alpha?” his eyes were imploring when they looked at Dean. The voice was rough, scratchy from being roughly fucked multiple times.

“Of course.” Dean rested a hand on the swell of Samandriel’s belly and admired how much come they’d managed to fuck the little Omega full with, “Going to fuck you even fuller of my come.”

“We love seeing you full.” Castiel agreed, “Do you enjoy being full? Love getting that sweet cunt of yours fucked and knotted by Alpha dicks?”

“Yes.” Samandriel twisted his head to stare at Castiel, “I want to be full. Want everyone to know you used me.”

Dean stroked his cock, moaning and staring at the sight before him. “Ready, Omega?” Samandriel turned back to stare at him and nodded quickly, tongue darting out and swiping over his lips. Dean idly noted the dried come stains at the edges of his lips and streaked down to his chin.

Samandriel was a mess of come, bruises and marks after taking the brunt of two Alphas fucking through their ruts. The plug was eased out as Samandriel’s pretty mouth dropped open and his legs trembled where they were secured.

The Omega didn’t have a hope of closing them and really that’s how all Omegas should be. Spread wide and ready to be fucked.

“I’ve gotcha.” Dean watched the way Samandriel’s gaping cunt rhythmically flexed and come started to escape. He stepped closer and guided his cock inside, watching the thick length of it disappearing into Samandriel. “Feel good, little Omega? Love having my dick in you?”

“Please Alpha. Fuck me. Please… _Alpha_ please.”

“How could I deny that request?”

A quick snap of his hips had him buried balls deep into Samandriel’s perfect wet, heat. It clenched tightly around him and Dean basked in the feeling of pleasure it brought as his instincts started to rage inside of him once more. “ _Please_.” Another gasp escaped.

Dean wasted no time in fucking forward. His thick cock easily slid through the copious amounts of slick and come already filling Samandriel, a loud sucking and wet noise could be heard over Samandriel’s cries and the smack of his balls against Samandriel’s ass.

“Keep going Dean.” Castiel watched them avidly, “The little Omega isn’t full enough. That belly could be bulging even more.”

“Too bad the angle is terrible.” He dug his fingers into Samandriel, “You could bury yourself in that hot mouth of his. I know how close you are to losing control again.”

Castiel shifted and Dean watched the other Alpha’s large cock move. He could already see precome beading at the tip and the hint of a knot around the base. It wasn’t the first time he’d shared an Omega with another Alpha but it was the first time he’d done so with his roommate. “I’m content to wait and watch.” Long fingers stroked over Samandriel’s hair, moved and skimmed along a shaking leg. “I love fucking his cunt more than his mouth.”

The touch had Samandriel’s cunt viciously tightening down on him and Dean released a guttural moan. “Keep going that, Cas.” More touches yielded that same vice-like tightness and Dean fucked himself to his knot.

He watched with wide eyes as it popped in and out of Samandriel. It tugged on the keening Omega’s rim and once he’d slammed deep it was caught inside. His knot swelled up to the point Dean could see it trapped just inside Samandriel right as the Omega’s whole body seized up.

Dean’s eyes hooded and his lips parted as pleasure burst bright and hot through him. Inside Samandriel his cock pulsed and emptied his release. “You’re going to be so full, Omega. Fucked so full of Alpha come.”

After his knotting Castiel carefully freed Samandriel’s legs and wrists, easing them down so the Omega’s legs were spread out and his wrists were resting on the sheets. They didn’t give Samandriel much time to recover after Dean’s knot slipped free before Samandriel was being guided down onto Castiel’s cock.

The blue-eyed Alpha laid out on the bed and rested his hands on Samandriel’s lightly bruised hips. “Show me how much you want another knot.” Dean left the room to clean himself up and came back a short time later to see Samandriel desperately riding Castiel.

His eyes fixed on the way Samandriel moved, desperately fucking himself onto Castiel’s cock, and the way the Omega’s swollen belly looked as Samandriel continued to ride the Alpha he was currently impaled on. Dean could easily imagine how large Samandriel would look if he was filled with babies, growing each day.

Part of him wanted to claim the young Omega just so he could fuck, knot and _breed_ Samandriel but Dean knew that Castiel had found the Omega first and Castiel had the first right at claim.

He would have to settle for enjoying sharing the little Omega until he knew whether Castiel would claim or move on to a different Omega. It wasn’t as though Castiel didn’t bring his fair share of Omegas back to their shared apartment to fuck whenever the mood struck him. Dean did the same thing.

Without hesitation Dean climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard to watch how Samandriel’s cheeks flushed with his arousal. While Samandriel rode Castiel, hard and fast, the Alpha moved a hand up to touch his belly. “I’m going to breed you up.” He breathed out, “You’ll be fat with my children and caught on my knot until it’s the only thing you know.”

Hopes silently dashed Dean shoved the brief fantasy away and instead decided to focus on getting as many knottings out of Samandriel before the end of his rut. It was a gift of sorts that Castiel would so readily share an Omega he planned to claim as his own.

Samandriel only moaned as he jerked his hips faster, grinding down and alternating the angle he moved, as he teased Castiel to his next knot. “Such a good Omega, Samandriel.” Dean grinned at him, “Let Cas see how much you love having that huge dick of his buried inside you.”

Dean was rewarded with bright eyes threaded with gold, dazed and lost to lust, as Samandriel’s cheeks flushed darker and his mouth fell open as he panted.

More needy sounds escaped as Samandriel bounced wildly and Castiel’s moans turned into a low rumble. Dean could see the flex of Castiel’s fingers and how he jerked his hips up, seeking to tie Samandriel and grinding up against Samandriel.

The sight had Dean’s breathing deepening and lust soared through him. Samandriel came with a wail. He ended up draped over Castiel’s form with the Alpha’s knot tugging on his rim from the angle their bodies were pressed together.

 _At least I get to enjoy him for a day or more_. Dean thought idly as Castiel groaned in pleasure, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, as he floated on the feeling of Samandriel’s cunt milking his knot.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Some Top!Dean and Top!Cas at the same time because why the fuck not? Nothing like a little sharing between Alpha roommates *whistles innocently*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
